Natural foods of fish include worms, shrimp, salmon eggs, bugs, flies, and many other bits of matter found in lakes, rivers and streams which are inhabited by fish. The fish are attracted by the forms and flavors of their natural foods. Accordingly, fishermen commonly use worms, shrimp, flies, etc. or some artificial bait which has some similarity to the natural food of the fish in order to catch the fish. Live worms, shrimp or the like may be grown especially for use as bait, but the culture of live bait has many hazards and very special conditions are required both in the culture and in the marketing of live bait.
We have, therefore, sought new methods for preparing bait using raw materials which are readily available and by which we may produce bait having the form, color and feel, and also the flavor of natural foods to which fish are attracted.